The Bucket List Paradigm
by Les Enfant Terrible
Summary: When the gang finds out that Sheldon is dying, they take it upon themselves to make what time he has left the best it possibly can be. Hopefully A series of funny and heartwarming events. Rated T because its still a morbid subject.
1. Chapter 1

A Short Goodbye

_My dearest friends (And yes I include you here Howard) if you are reading this then I am already no longer on this earth. I understand this may be a shock, rest assured that I spent my final days with my family._

_I would like to thank you all for your friendship over the years, while I understand that I may have not always been the easiest person with which to co-exist I hope that you were able to learn as much from me as I have from all of you._

_I would like to thank Penny, who arguably knows as much about living life than I ever could wish to learn in our short friendship. As a fellow Dreamer, I know you will prosper just keep working like a big ole' five._

_Amy, I apologize that our relationship was unable to prosper beyond the confines of the relationship agreement. Please take solace in the fact that I truly did enjoy our time together. You are truly beautiful, and for once I am not talking about your mind._

_Howard and Bernadette, if I did not make it to your wedding, I would like to wish you many happy returns. For all the times I put you down you are truly a clever man, look after that smiley little woman of yours, because well, we all know your never going to do any better._

_Rajesh, the quiet gentleman of the group. I want to encourage you to be yourself. We may have disagreed, but with that behind us, I would like to emphasize that I expect you to keep our office in its current state, as a Hinduisms belief dictate, I hope that we will meet again._

_And finally Leonard, I owe you more than perhaps anyone. You were the Kirk to my Spock, and you know there is know higher honor than to be held in that regard. I hope you understand, but If I were to talk at length about our friendship this document would take too long to read. I bestow to you my vast collection of memorabilia; do with it what you wish. Finally, there is enough money stored in the Green Lantern to cover the rent for exactly two months, I trust this is enough time for you to make the required arrangements._

_You are, and will always be, my friends._

_Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper_

Penny scanned the letter again before staggering back from the laptop screen shocked. She sunk onto the edge of the table, unable to even force her legs to carry herself to the brown leather centerpiece of 4A. Her eyes stung and her hand covered her facial expression as a million and one question whirled around her head.

"What the hell was that?" her voice was small and quiet. Sheldon was fine, he was always fine, how could someone that clean not be! No, this was some sort of sick joke, one that Sheldon would have to explain. Penny got up from her makeshift seat and angrily slammed her neighbor's laptop shut.

And he was going to explain.

**A/N So, this is my new project this is going to be a series of short, fics that I can just write as and when. It suites the amount of time I have for writing. They are going to be linked, but you wont necessarily have to read them in order. Its based on the idea of a bucket list, and based in no small part on the TV show **_**An Idiot Abroad, **_**which I recommend.**__** Even with this morbid background. I'm going to try and keep this fic light hearted and funny, at least until the end, which is not going to be any time soon, Its just a good opportunity to put our characters in some unlikely situations,and examine their relationships a bit more.**

**Anyway, if you were writing a bucket list for Sheldon, what would you have him do? Please let me know in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Terminal

Penny flicked her little red hatchback round into the carpark as effortlessly as a Finnish rally driver. She had driven here almost as fast too, the speed forcing her to keep her eyes and mind on the road rather than what she had just read. She marched up to the front reception still in a state approaching blind anger, stopping only to realize that she had never actually been to Sheldon office at the University and quite frankly, wouldn't know where to start looking,, after all, she only knew she was at the right building because of the amount of times she had dropped Sheldon off.

Sucking in a deep breath, Penny approached the receptionist, a stern looking woman in her mid fifties complete with pearl rimmed spectacles whose color (one of many shades of grey) matched her scraped back bun. She raised an eyebrow at the young woman approach the desk.

"This is the academic lecturers offices dear, if you wish to enroll you must do so via the student admission offices in the next building,"

Penny raised a hand apologetically, although any other time she would have happily been mistaken for a student. "Er actually, I'm here to see Dr. Sheldon Cooper, could you point me in the right direction?"

The woman narrowed her eyes staring over her glasses as if trying to discover what exactly the young woman in front of her was playing at. The look was expertly disguised, but it was one Penny recognized all too well. A prying receptionist was the last thing she needed right now.

The older woman busied herself with a folder. "Dr. Cooper normally asked not to be disturbed, unless you are another academic?" the question clearly wasn't sincere. If it was meant to be insulting then she was going to have to do better. Penny returned a sickly sweet smile. "No" was her one word response.

"Is it a family emergency?"

Lady if you only knew!

"No" Penny's voiced hitched a little bit. She hated people like this, Jobsworths.

"Then I'm afraid I cannot help you, If you wish I can take your details and ask Dr. Cooper to contact you outside of work hours."

Penny chewed on the corner of her mouth. Slowly, she leant on the counter, gesturing with one finger for the woman to come closer.

"Listen lady, me and Dr. Cooper, er Sheldon, we are very intimate, I am here because this morning I did a pregnancy test…" Penny's voice was flat and calm. Internally she smiled as the woman's eyes and moth both oh'd in equal measure. She stumbled with her words now, clearly taken aback.

"D…Down the hall and to the right, I mean left, have a nice day dear"

Penny didn't even give a second glance.

Her determined path came to an abrupt stop outside his door, the problem was, it wasn't just his door. She stared at the second brass nameplate, Dr. Rajesh Kooothrapalli. While ever she didn't understand what was going on, she wasn't dragging anyone else into this, besides, what use is someone who can't talk when she's in the room?

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Sheldon"

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Sheldon"

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Sheldon"

There was definitely one person more likely to react to that.

On the other side of the door aforementioned Sheldon let out an exasperated sigh at the arrival of company, it was bad enough having to share an office with Raj (who was currently in the lab) and a building with Howard and Leonard, if Penny was going to start turning up then they might as well hold Halo night here.

The loud rapping at the door had the beginnings of another migraine coming on, at least that was what the tall Texan tried to tell himself as he made his way over to the door.

"Yes Penny?" he took in his neighbors agitated demeanor as her eyes surveyed the office before she hurriedly shoved him inside and shut the door behind the pair of them.

"Ow, what in the name of science are you doing woman" the scientist rubbed his chest, eyes and tone accusatory.

Now she had him Penny's demeanor softened a little as she stumbled on how to approach such a delicate subject.

"Sheldon sweetie, are you…Ok?" he tilted his head a little as if to hear her better.

"I am well considering I have just being assaulted in my own office, a bit confused given the circumstances but…"

"I didn't mean like that!" Penny's voice was pleading as she anxiously ran a hand through her hair, her green eyes stared at his pale blue orbs, urging with all her will for him to understand, but he was still Sheldon, he still couldn't read people.

"Sheldon are you dying?" the words came out as a choked mess, but he understood them. He turned and angrily started erasing his formula from the whiteboard.

"You've been on my computer?" his voice raised an octave, accent coming that bit stronger.

"You changed the Wi-Fi pass…that's not even the problem here Sheldon!" Penny through her arms in the air, some of the anger from earlier returning.

His arm stopped mid wipe. "I know" his voice was barely audible, he sat in the big office chair and one again started absent mindedly rubbing his temple.

I have a tumor Penelope, at the moment the physical symptoms are not beyond what I am able to manage, but it is terminal." He stopped his calm and measured response just long enough to take in the woman across the desk. Her eyes were covered in a thin veneer that betrayed the tears she was forcing back. Her shoulders hunched as she had her fears confirmed. The urge to stride over and embrace her nearly overwhelmed him, but that wasn't the way this had to play out, it was all planned.

"As a friend I trust you to keep this between you and me, and I would like to be left alone with my work, if that is not too much to ask, before this morning is a complete waste, _another waste."_

**A/N here's chapter two, something tells me Penny isn't going to be too impressed. Thanks for the reviews, especially nertooold54 and ses1515, who I can always count on.**

**I would like to take a moment to outline a couple of things, I have the next couple of chapters planned, as such I hope to update once a week until Christmas, I'll reassess after then.**

**Anyway as usual I'd like to thank you all for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Promises

"_As a friend I trust you to keep this between you and me, and I would like to be left alone with my work, if that is not too much to ask, before this morning is a complete waste, another waste."_

If she didn't love her friend so much, Penny, hand on heart, would have jumped over that ridiculous desk and throttled him with her own two hands.

"You are not doing this Sheldon!" her voice cracking with a mixture of anger an emotion Penny pointed an unwavering finger squarely at the chest of the good doctor.

Sheldon seemed unperturbed, turning his back he started to replace the ineligible scrawl he had just finished rubbing off the whiteboard.

"You feel uncomfortable keeping this a secret, despite our close personal bond?" his voice was almost accusatory.

"Uncomfortable, Sheldon the word your looking for was pissed off!" Penny was pacing the width of the cramped office now, arms gesticulating wildly. "You were just going to disappear back to Texas, and leave us all…leave us all scared, worried sick not knowing what had happened!?" She was staring at the back of his head he could feel it, as if her eyes were boring into his very skull. He stopped writing.

"Are you suggesting you are less scared or worried now that you do know?" his question was a fair one, and it caused Penny stop her incessant pacing. "Now again, I would like to be left with my work."

"Forget the work Sheldon, you need a doctor, a hospital…let people in, because, heh" Penny tried to stop the twisted ironic laugh, "physics sure as hell isn't going to help you…god dammit Sheldon at lest turn round and look at me!"

The pen fell from his hand and his head suddenly felt heavy, coming to arrest as he took in what she was saying.

_Physics isn't going to help you._

Penny took a concerned step forward just as the Texan turned and launched the pen in his hand just to the left of Penny's head, it clattered against the door, not that you could hear it. Sheldon was roaring now, his face contorted in a demented snarl.

"It is you who doesn't understand, how could you, your not the one whose dying! Doctors cant help, you cant help, all I can do is count the days!" His eye twitched and then his whole body sagged in defeat. "You don't understand Penny, I had it all figured out, I was going to win a Nobel Prize, unify Einstein's Theory and then live a quiet life, soaking up the publics adulation from my own custom manufactured deathstar, perhaps get interviewed by Kevin McCloud for Grand Designs…and now there's jut not time. The Nobel Prize is even beyond my grasp now, I cant concentrate… I've wanted so much of my life chasing this, hours after hours in a stuffy room like this…I just wanted to be remembered Penny. "

He was truly gone know, his whole body shaking, shoulders rocking with each raggedy breathed sob.

Penny crossed the room quickly as humanly possible and wrapped her arms around his lanky frame, desperately trying to still his scared body.

"You will be remembered Sheldon, I promise as long as you don't push us away." She tipped his chin up with her forefinger until he would finally look at him.

"How about we do something special, create some truly great memories of a truly great man?"

"I'd like that"

For the first time since she had entered the room, he smiled.

**A/N: I realize this was extremely short, but I didn't want to take away from this interaction, as to me it's the whole basis of the Bucket List idea, even if it doesn't explicitly say it. Thanks again for your time readers, this story has had a really great response so far!**

**I am planning to have one chapter with each character. Here's what I'm thinking so far, in no particular order.**


	4. Chapter 4

Defcon 5

The drive back to Los Robles Avenue was one that happened in silence, though thankfully not the stony cold silence which Penny was expecting. It was replaced by, she couldn't quite say. It was as if they had come to a mutual understanding and everything that needed to be said right now had been said back at the office. Every so often she would sneak a glance over at her passenger. The emotion from earlier was gone, and he was far too busy on his phone to notice her eyes stealing away from the road. She allowed herself a small smile at the fact he would no doubt be berating her if he weren't otherwise occupied. It was one of the many Sheldonims…_which she'd soon have to do without._

Penny shouldn't have been surprised that her loveable group of nerd-friends had a code in place, a code so strong that the minute the code word was sent by group text they would all drop what ever they were doing and convene at the Hall of Justice, also known as flat 4A. What she wasn't expecting was just how fast they would react.

As she could have predicted Leonard was the first to arrive, before he could even open his mouth Sheldon politely asked him to sit until the others arrived. The smaller man raised an eyebrow at his ex-girlfriend, who was sat to the right of Sheldon, fingers interlaced on her knees. She gave him an apologetic smile and nod and he did as he was told.

Amy was next. Her naturally inquisitive nature meant she was sat nervously shifting her weight in the seat she had claimed next to Penny. Not knowing made her uneasy.

Howard, Raj and Bernadette were the last to arrive.

"God its like a morgue in her"

Penny felt Sheldons whole body tense next to her, not even thinking she placed a gentle hand on his thigh.

Trust Howard to get his choice of words just right. When he was just met with stern looks from the rest of the group Bernadette took it upon herself to usher her fiancé and his friend to their seats.

"So, Defcon 5, Sheldon, wanna catch us up?" Leonard asked his friend, all the while not taking his eyes away from Penny's hand. It was certainly not something that was lost on the rest of the group either.

"Oh my God, you've somehow got Penny Pregna…ow" If the withering look from the hypothetical parents to be was not enough to stop Howard from slipping up again, then the dig in the ribs from Bernadette did the trick.

Nonetheless every pair of eyes in he room now fell directly on Dr. Sheldon Cooper, whose face promptly resembled that of a frightened deer.

Penny realized he needed a moment to compose himself, after all, as of around half an hour ago, he hadn't been planning to tell anyone and now he was surrounded by the people who, outside of family, meant the most to him in the world.

"Guys, what Sheldon is about to tell you, its going to be hard to hear, please please understand that its ten times harder for him to say…" she trailed off, and it was the physicists turn to save his faltering friend. Rising from his seat he clapped his hands together, bringing all attention back to his lanky frame.

"Thank you Penny" he smiled, reaching down just long enough to squeeze her hand."

"My dear friends, I have gathered you here today to tell you that I am dying."

Howard and Raj shared a smirk, trying to choke back laughter; Amy's expression didn't even change and Leonard's face creased into the bemused frown he often wore as a response to Sheldon's grandiose announcements. It was Bernadette's eyes however that strayed from the center of attention to her blonde friend, tears now rolling freely, finding the truth no easier to hear the second time round.

Slowly it travelled the room, faces fell to be replaced with distraught sadness and disbelief.

"How long?" Leonard was staring at his longtime friend over his glasses. They were scientists, they dealt in facts, but that was honestly not the first question Sheldon had expected.

He turned to Penny, a somber smile on his face.

"Long enough for me to enjoy it."

"No" Leonard shook his head. "How long have you known?"

Sheldon turned now, giving Leonard his full attention. "Truly around 3 months, if one factors in second opinions and the like then only a month."

Leonard this time nodded, seemingly satisfied. Sheldon let his head drop as a feeling of guilt racked him.

"The truth is I wished not to tell any of you " he mumbled.

Leonard got up and hugged his friend, he was slowly joined by the others, one by one they added their weight to the group hug.

"Its O.K Sheldon, we know you well enough to understand you did it not to hurt us." Howard spoke for the group, speaking with an often forgotten maturity.

"Yes ok, Raj says we're here for you, whatever you want."

While he appreciated the thought, Sheldon couldn't help but chuckle.

"Unless you are all secretly members of the Nobel committee of Royal Swedish Academy of Sciences, I highly doubt that."

**A/N That's this weeks update folks, thanks for reading, we are on to Bucket List Events now, I am thinking one for each friend starting with Raj, until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Great Mind and the Guru

As he waited outside of the apartment which belonged to one Rajesh Koothrapali Sheldon took a moment to reflect on the current state of affairs. After divulging the imminent nature of his demise to his friends, Sheldon had felt the weight of the situation clear off his shoulders. Although it was a welcome relief, it came accompanied with a sense of guilt, because despite their insistence otherwise, he knew the only reason it was no longer crushing him was because they had each shouldered part of the load.

Nevertheless he had taken their advice, _Penny's Advice _onboard. Work was no way to spend your final days on the third rock from the sun. He had resigned, left, retired, in truth he wasn't quite sure what to call "Leaving work because you're dying" He had dreamed of leaving, but it was to go on to be an acclaimed Nobel prize winner and sought after guest speaker. There was no such fanfare, the idea of a leaving party was bandied around, which of course, Sheldon politely declined. Spending time with friends was one thing, but it was not a luxury that he wished to extend to colleague ex colleagues at that.

As he continued to wait impatiently outside in the brisk evening air, Sheldon was beginning to consider that the Ex prefix could quickly be applied to the term friend if Raj didn't see fit to hurry up.

As if on cue, the door swung open, and he was met by a smiling face. But Raj wasn't alone, hovering just behind Raj in the doorway was another Indian man. He too had a soft, smiling expression, but a long flowing beard, his mustache waxed and twisted to a point, framed his face. With his bright orange turban and baggy blue robes, he looked to Sheldon every bit the walking talking stereotype.

For a second Sheldon wondered if Raj knew this rather comical man was in his apartment. But then he remember, as one with an eidetic memory would, that Raj quite actively avoided telling Sheldon specifically why he wanted him to come over. He turned heel "Leonard!" he called, but his roommate's car was already a mere speck in the distance.

_Rats!_

He turned back to Raj and put on his best koala face. "Good evening Raj" he managed through somewhat gritted teeth. His friend nodded, before taking a step back to allow the big Texan entrance to his apartment.

"Take a seat please Sheldon, Guru Pathik and I will be with you momentarily."

Sheldon forced back an almost instinctive snort of derision. _If that mans a Guru then I'm the Queen of Shiva! _

Sheldon made his way over to the couch, trying to take in the not entirely normal surroundings. The coffee table, the bookshelf, in fact nearly every available surface was littered with candles, their soft glow bathing the room in an almost eerie light. Accompanying the candles on the table in front of him was a large bowl, seemingly made of copper, and a smaller brass pot filled with multicolored pellets. Sheldon sat quietly playing a sort of imaginary cats cradle with fingers, trying to occupy himself.

"OHM SHALHAM OLAM OHM!"

"Oh dear Lord!" Sheldon squealed as he shot five foot in the air. That voice had been far too close, somewhere just behind his right ear.

"No need to stand for me good man, though they don't call me the great guru Pathik for nothing!" The man chuckled, a deep rumbling laugh as he mad his way round to the front of the sofa, quickly joined by Raj, who seemed to be practically hanging onto the gurus rather garish coattails. Sheldons sarcastic smirk must have given his intentions away, because Raj was quick to prevent him from opening his mouth. "Guru, this is Sheldon, he's the person who will be leaving us shortly…

_That's certainly one way to put it._

Sheldon, this is Guru Pathik, he's a very well respected hindu…"

Sheldon stared at his friend, eyes narrowing. "Raj, as your friend, I'd hope you know me well enough to make sure the next words out of your mouth weren't faith healer"

Again the loud laugh of the Guru cut into the conversation. He clapped his hands together.

"Of course not dear boy!' he gave the taller man a reassuring smile.

"Good," Sheldon let out a sigh of relief and sat down again. "I don't believe in that hokum."

The 'guru' lowered himself to his kneed.

"No I'm a spiritualist."

This time Sheldon couldn't hold back his all too recognizable snort of derision, which earned him a scowl from the other two men.

"Sheldon!" Raj hissed. The older man meanwhile smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I have encountered many doubters in my time." He met Sheldon's gaze and held it. Neither man willing to yield.

"I assure you sir, you have never met anyone like me." Sheldon's voice was aloof, arrogant even, but taking into account how desperate Raj had been to get him over here in the first place, he felt a sudden urge to bite his tongue.

"Continue" the Texan smiled.

Pathik returned the smile.

"Sheldon Cooper…"

"_Dr _Sheldon Cooper" He interjected, still wearing the faux friendly smirk.

"…Ahem, _Dr Sheldon Cooper, _Soon to be reborn unto this earth as one of the creators creatures, I have been asked here to tie your soul to that of Rajesh, your friend, so that you may find each other again upon the occurrence of your reincarnation, now if we could all join hands." The guru had his eyes closed through out the no doubt well-practiced spiel, with perhaps a little more dramatic emphasis than was required; he offered a baggy sleeved hand to the men either side of him.

Sheldon screwed his face up and eyed the mans palm with disgust, shaking his head vehemently at Raj.

"No." Sheldon flat refused.

"He doesn't do handholding, not even with his girl…er friend who is a girl."

Pathik opened one of his eyes. "Fine, I'll just light the incense." In a feat of slight of hand Wolowitz would have been proud of he produced a gold plated zippo from somewhere in his baggy sleeve.

"Excuse me" Sheldon interjected again. This time the gurus eyes snapped wide open, his patience obviously wearing thin.

"What now?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"You were going to light incense without a thought for the wellbeing of those you are sharing the room with, for all you know I could suffer from Asthma or any other of a long list respiratory diseases which would make this a dangerous activity."

Raj pulled a pained expression.

"Are you asthmatic?" the guru smiled a big fake smile.

"No, but that is beside the point" Sheldon exclaimed frowning at the other mans apparently obvious lack of common sense.

"As a LISCENCED practitioner I thought you would have known that." Sheldon's sharp tongue laced with insinuation.

"What are you trying to say?" The Guru rose from his seat, eyeballing the Texan, who was still sat nonchalantly.

"I am implying nothing, I am stating that even in such a Hokum profession as yours, you my dear Guru, are a fraud. If you had any belief in what you were doing then you would have insisted we follow the procedure to the letter, rather than allowing me to not hold your hand. Furthermore I deduce from a combination of your accent and rather loud color scheme, you are actually from Florida, not exactly known for producing Hindu spiritualists."

The mans eye twitched, he opened and closed his mouth several times, as if trying to reconnect his tongue to the working part of his brain.

Then, in a flash of silk robes and string of curses he had stormed out of the door.

It seem his mute-ism was contagious, because Raj just sat there, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"I assume you didn't pay that Kook?"

**A/N Well this is this weeks, a bit of light relief after the heavy last couple of chapters. Rajs intention will become clear in the next chapter, which will hopefully be a touching one again, I was originally planning to put it here, but I have like a mental word barrier at 1000 words, I slow down for some reason and it annoys me so I keep em short. This took me longer than I wanted, because I have been Helping the Lovely author Melissa Alexander with her TWD story, if you like that show, I would recommend her story.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Remember Me

Raj still hadn't moved, his eyes still fixated at the door, which the Guru had slammed shut mere moments before.

"Am I to take your expression as suggesting you did pay that man?"

Raj finally turned to face Sheldon. "No."

"I trust that is not sarcasm?"

Raj forcefully sucked air in through his teeth.

"No Sheldon I didn't pay him…thankfully."

Sheldon smiled again, placing his hands on his lap.

"Good, I hate nothing more than these hokum peddlers and snake oil salesmen who choose to prey on the weak minded." He sounded pleased by his efforts.

Raj on the other hand was trying his best to bite his tongue, because as usual with Sheldon, it was hard to tell whether he was being purposefully insulting.

"Just because you don't believe in it Sheldon doesn't mean other people don't." Raj tried to keep his voice level, but it rose just an octave.

If over the last few years Sheldon hadn't been part on an ever expanding social circle, then he probably would have missed this small tell which gave away his friends emotions.

"If I have done something to offend Rajesh, then I truly apologize…" Sheldon felt slightly uncomfortable now, feeling the all too familiar weight of guilt settle in his stomach.

"Would you like a hot beverage or would you prefer if I were just to leave?' Sheldon was all too aware how irritating Raj often found him, especially when it came to beliefs and other such things which Sheldon had no time for. He had moved a little more to the edge of his seat, perched tentatively ready to leave.

Raj looked deep in thought, as if trying to work out whether he did think it was worth his time Sheldon staying.

Dragging a hand down his face and scowling, Raj stood up and turned his back on Sheldon. Reading this as his cue to leave, Sheldon also rose from his chair.

"That is the problem Sheldon, I don't want you to leave." This caused the taller man to stop. Spinning on his heels he squinted at Raj, who cut an unassuming figure now staring out of the window of his apartment.

"You know Sheldon, my group of friends, hell, acquaintances in this country is small, very small." He sounded somewhat bitter.

Sheldon nodded tentatively. That was true, The social circle of Dr. Koothrapali was small, but he thought, no smaller than anyone else in their shared friendship group and certainly not smaller than his own.

"And now I found out you would be leaving it, well, my friend it is just a little bit harder to accept that our little circle is going to be broken."

Sheldon just stood there taking in what the other man was saying.

"Your right, the Guru was stupid, but as a Hindu I hope you will be reincarnated. I wanted you to be able to find us, the group." He shrugged and turned back from the window to his current company.

"I agree the Guru was a stupid idea." Sheldon nodded again. He took a long look at his shoes.

"But the sentiment behind your action was generally a sound one, although, as a Hindu do you not also believe that I am likely to be reincarnated as something which lacks the ability to form any sort of friendship, attachment…" His eyes grew wider as a million and one different outcomes of reincarnation flew through his brain, he could be a dung beetle or a worm. The very thought made his lower lip curl in disgust. In his semi-state of panic he was only half listening to Raj, who had started talking again.

"You know Sheldon, I just appreciate the fact that you have always been you there's not man people like that, it's…encouraging." He shoved his hands awkwardly in the pockets of his jeans

"In the name of all that is good Raj, I could come back as someone with no intellectual ability at all." His voice was almost hysterical; this coaxed a small chuckle from Raj. "Its O.K. Sheldon, if you're not Hindu then the chances of you actually coming back are slim dude."

"They were nonexistent anyway, but if I am truly the individual which you seem to think I am, then I would much rather be remembered that way, after all, I am Dr. Sheldon Cooper PHD, whatever comes next well, there is an almost certainty that they will not surpass my level of brilliance."

"Or modesty" Raj muttered, unfortunately the joke was lost on anyone but himself.

"I agree, it is one of my many endearing traits."

**A/N I had some real writers block with this one, I very much struggled to get Raj right and in truth I'm not entirely happy with it, that's why its so short I just wanted to get it out of the way so anyfeedback would be appreciated.**

**This is possibly the last update before Christmas, but I cant say for sure, so until next time, stay classy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Irregular Rendezvous

In the short amount of time Sheldon had spent out of work he had discovered two very important facts. Firstly, dying appeared to be a very easy way to clear any schedule, even one as meticulous and thought out as his own. Secondly that when one has such a clear schedule, you get bored very very quickly. So bored in fact, that after a couple of days playing xbox and putting his affairs in order, even Sheldon Cooper could be forced to try and break the monotony and malaise which had quickly set in. What that did not mean was that he was willing to leave behind all semblance of familiarity, and since visiting most of his friends defeated the object of him resigning from work in the first place, there was only one other place, and person he could visit.

Which probably explained why he had put on his best pair of bus pants, locked the door of apartment 4a, and went down the ridiculous flights of stairs, which unfortunately he then had to go back up again because, being Sheldon, he had to check that the door was locked. There were, after all countless numbers of ne'erdoells desperate to get their hands on any number of Sheldon's worldly possessions which were one of the very few footprints which he could leave with his friends, as long as they promised to keep them mint in box.

As he traversed the many many stairs of the apartment building for a third thoroughly unenjoyably time Sheldon couldn't help but reflect more than a little wistfully that he would actually be gone from this world before the elevator would ever be returned to commission. Perhaps he could make use of it. Perhaps he could ask his friends to cremate him in the shaft, build a large funeral pyre beneath him like the warriors, both mythical and otherwise, of yore.

No, he was sure there would be some sort of building regulations against that.

After a short and fortunately, uneventful bus journey Dr Sheldon Cooper pushed open the door of the Cheescake Factory and took a moment to take in its distinguished clientele. He also couldn't help but notice the way that some of them took the time to look at him. It ranged from the "why the hell is he stood in the doorway?" to the glances of downright panic. (he assumed these people were regulars, those who looked more disgusted were probably the ones who had seen him when he was sick.) Not that he cared. He never had done, and in light of recent events, certainly didn't see any need to start regarding the opinions of anyone except those people he trusted and cared about.

He sat at his normal table in his normal place and as usual sat glancing at the menu despite knowing full well what he was going to order. After a few moments he felt the familiar feeling of a female presence hovering close to the table. However because he was too busy with his ritualistic browse of what was a no doubt fully memorized menu he did not register that aforementioned female presence was actually not his neighbor.

"Now Penny, while I realize that this is not a Thursday, and even more importantly, lunch rather than dinner, I would still like my usual hamburger and diet coke."

The waitress, pad and pen clutched in one hand seemed slightly taken aback by the fact that this particular customer hadn't so much as looked at her.

"Er, I'm not Penny, and I'm not sure why it doesn't matter that it isn't Thursday, but I'm happy to take your order.

The physicist's eyes shot up from the menu, his head jerking sharply to confirm what he had just heard.

She watched as his eyes ran up and down her in a cool, calculating manner.

She was small, although still around two inches taller than Bernadette with a slim curvy figure. Her round face was framed by the bangs of her dark shoulder length hair and her deep, brown eyes, which at this moment in time were regarding him somewhat inquisitively.

"Penny always serves me." He stated simply. The girl smiled. "There aren't any rules about who we get to serve." She offered this as some sort of explanation.

Sheldon slowly linked his lips, trying to process the situation.

"No Penny always serves me, because none of her other colleagues will."

He watched as the young waitress laughed nervously. "That's silly sir, why would they not serve you?" she seemed genuinely taken aback by his insinuation.

Sheldon gave her a warm koala face. "You are clearly new here, and please if you must use formal terms when addressing customers I would much rather prefer Doctor Cooper than sir, a term generally reserved for ones superiors…" He stood up and offered a hand for her to shake, a convention he was aware was necessary when making introductions.

"And whilst I am superior, in this context I hold no institutional power"

This caused the quirk of an eyebrow from the woman, nevertheless she took his long slender hand in hers and gave it a brisk shake.

"OK Doctor Cooper." The girl smiled sweetly. "Is there anything else I can get you?'

He took his seat once more, cocking his head to face the waitress, "I would like to speak to Penny, aside from that, it would complete the custom of introducing oneself if you were also to provide me with your name."

This caused the woman to chuckle, she gave him a wink and turned heel. "I can provide one of those things…and for what its worth doctor Cooper, you really are much more pleasant than everyone makes out." And with that, she was gone, leaving one thoroughly perplexed Homo Novus in her wake. He blinked rapidly as if trying to decide whether the woman was real or some sort of mirage no doubt derived from his current state of health. Coming to the conclusion that the possibility of that being the case was extremely low he simply put his hands on the table and let out a sigh.

"It is encounters like these that continue to make encounters with other members of the human race increasingly confusing."

**A/N How are we doing, hope everyone had a good Christmas. I honestly am not entirely sure where I was going with this, I wanted to introduce an OC (who coincidentally I am basing off of Jenna Louise Coleman the current doctor who assistant) this seemed a good way to do it. We will see more of Sheldon Penny and the rest in the new year.**


	8. Chapter 8

The List

Penny was busy loading her latest batch of plates into the dishwasher when she heard a distinct little cough just behind her. She placed the last piece of crockery in the wire tray and turned to find the source of the noise.

"Er, Penny, a customer has asked for you." The new girl smiled, delivering the message as she had been asked. Penny cocked her head slightly, taking in the demeanor of her young and enthusiastic co-worker. Alex had only started around a fortnight ago. Penny had got to know her quite well, as well as you can in such a short amount of time, and as much as she admired the girl's enthusiasm she was without doubt still a bit naive, especially when it came to waitressing. Penny couldn't help but grimace inwardly, that made it sound like there was some sort of science to the art of waitressing. There definitely wasn't. It was hard to put what she meant into words, but that wouldn't stop her trying.

"Alex, Sweetie, a lot of men ask for me…" she stopped mid sentence, realizing just how arrogant that sounded. "I mean I don't make, we…the girls don't make a habit of picking up guys we serve…" Penny's eyes widened, trying to get her point across to the younger woman who was still beaming from ear to ear.

"I don't think it's like that Penny…" the brunette began before the babbling blonde again cut her off.

"Oh that's what they all say, but they all want the same thing and eventually you have to just kick them to touch." She swung her arm across her body as if to emphasize the point. Before adding with a somewhat thoughtful look on her face "Or you can shoot them, but you have to have a pretty strong alibi for that one."

This forced a high-pitched chuckle from Alex who now had her hands clasped behind her back, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. Penny thought if any term she had learned over the last few years applied to her newest friend, it was perpetual motion. The woman was perpetual motion personified.

"I don't think you'd shoot Dr Cooper, unless it was fatal I get the impression you'd never hear the end of it."

Penny's face fell, mouth aghast, she quickly apologized and excused herself, eager to both join Sheldon, and remove the foot she had just firmly inserted into her own mouth.

Sheldon had been sat for several minutes by the time he saw his friend and neighbor exit the service doors and make her way across the eatery to join him. Smoothing her yellow pullover and flashing him an eager smile she sat down across the table.

"Ah so the strange girl gave you my message then." It was more a statement than a question, but it still caused Penny to furrow her brow, as if searching for an answer.

"Not to be rude, honey, but since when have you had the right to call anyone strange…" she trailed off and Sheldon raised his chin ever so slightly, meeting her eyes. He let out a snort.

"You are right of course, but firstly, this girl served me…"

Penny shrugged and gave him the same incredulous look.

"Sheldon she's a waitress, its part of the job description." She shrugged again, sure that that was not a social convention that could be misunderstood, even by Sheldon. He just gave her a knowing look before continuing.

"I know that all the staff refuse to serve me, I did the math while I was waiting for you to join me and the odds of you serving us every time we come in here are beyond ludicrous, and besides that she also refused to tell me her name!"

Penny was a bit taken aback at how incensed her friend was at the fact he had seemingly managed to avoid making another acquaintance. "That's just how she is Sheldon, quirky, her names Alex, she's here on some sort of taster holiday, thinking of studying over here next year, and speak of the devil…"

Penny broke off the conversation as the current topic made her way over to the table, burger in hand. It wasn't that any of what they were saying was particularly bad, quite the opposite, but its really not very polite to just talk about people the way they were, at least not when they were in the same building.

Alex expertly placed the order in front of Sheldon. "One BBQ burger" she announced cheerily. "Penny, the boss says its ok for you to clock off now"

Penny nodded acknowledging the news. "If that's all, Dr. Cooper, Penny" Alex's eyes darted from the scientist, to the blonde and then to a heavyset family who had just entered the Cheesecake factory.

"If you excuse me, my services are needed elsewhere." She cupped her hand around her mouth before adding in a hushed tone, "because that family over there has more chins than China." She laughed heartily before turning heel. Sheldon's gaze followed he path, "Thank you…_Alex." _he called, a smug grin causing Penny to groan, was there really no length this man wouldn't go to for his small victories. She watched as there was a small hitch in the stride of her fellow waitress, but aside from this involuntary action, she did not give him any other response.

Clapping her hands together, Penny brought their attention back to the table.

"So Sheldon, It's not Thursday, why are you here."

Shoulders drooping Sheldon whined "I am bored Penny. He looked at her with Puppy dog eyes. "Though the news that you have fully memorized my schedule has cheered me up slightly." He added meekly before shooting a disgusted look at the plate of food which had just been put in front of him. He was anxiously clenching and unclenching his fists on the tabletop, clearly frustrated.

"This is the main reason you should be the only one allowed to serve me" he muttered,

Penny following his gaze saw the fully constructed burger (exactly the opposite to how Sheldon liked it.) which was clearly the cause of his ire, and while she knew full well her friend probably didn't specify he wanted his burger contents separate from the bun, she also didn't feel like opening that particular can of worms right now. Instead, she simply reached across the table, slid the plate in front of her and set about disassembling the meal. Hands still working away, she looked up from the plate of food and restarted the conversation.

"You were bored, soooo you came here?"

Sheldon's eyes widened. "With Leonard, Howard, Amy and Raj at work, a place I promised to no longer frequent you were the logical choice." He stated, voice matter of fact. "Besides, last time I saw Koothrapalli he had some guru try and bond our souls together." Sheldon's almost throwaway comment caused Penny's head to one again snap up from her task.

Over the next 15 minutes Sheldon's time was consumed by picking at his now acceptable (just) food and filling Penny in on his current predicament of boredom, up to and including the surreal experience at casa Koothrapalli the other night. For her part, Penny just sat and listened, occasionally nodding, when Sheldon finally stopped talking she just took a moment allow the silence to settle.

_On one hand, Sheldon needed to rest, relax and enjoy life, what little of it he may have left. _Penny suppressed a shiver that danced its way down her spine even at the thought. _ On the other hand, this was a man who had been busy working in the adult world since before he had even hit puberty._

A half smile played on the corner of Penny's mouth. It was still debatable whether the six foot three man-child had hit puberty.

_He thrived on a busy schedule, relied on direction…_

Then like the proverbial Eureka moment, it hit her. After hurriedly fishing her waitresses' notepad and pen from her pocket she pushed it across the small table to her companion.

"Sheldon when I said, you need to enjoy your time, I meant fill it with, you know, one off experiences, stuff you want to do…" she stopped mid sentence, realizing where this turn of phrase ended.

"Before I die." Sheldon nodded, snaking out a skinny arm and snatching the writing implements from the white tablecloth.

"I'll get my stuff." Penny left him to it, returning a few minutes later with her bag and coat. As she approached, Sheldon rose from his seat and offered her the notepad back. "I would ask you not to look until we are home."

"No problem Sweetie." Penny let Sheldon push the heavy glass door open and they both stepped out into the mild evening air. As they made the way to her car, curiosity fought to get the better of her. After an inquisitive glance at her friend she couldn't help but ask.

'I suppose its too much to ask for anything normal, like say skydiving." Her voice was pessimistic. God only knows what unorthodox activities one would find on the Bucket List of Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper.

_But she sure as hell wanted to be there to find out._

**A/N That's another chapter folks, my list of activities is taking shape now. I think next time I need to address the other elephant in the room, which is of course Leonard, I love writing Penny and Sheldon though. Unfortunately I'm back at Uni, the holidays are over and stuff will be cutting into writing time, so please bear with me.**

**I'd like to thank nertooold54 and Shenny Fan for their continued support and Freedom2000 for a lovely review. As usual, feedback, critics and suggestions are all eagerly accepted.**

**Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Cooper Hofstadter Dynamic

"Seeing the blue whales?" Penny took the stairs of their shared apartment block two at a time, having to work hard to keep with the rhythmic march of Sheldon.

"Nope"

"Bungee Jumping from the Golden Gate?

He didn't even justify her latest suggestion with an answer, settling instead for a _don't be so absurd _glare. This caused Penny to pause, face scrunched in thought. Slowly the somewhat pained expression transformed into a subtle but triumphant smirk. She took the next four steps at an even faster pace, catching up to Sheldon on the penultimate landing to their own.

"I've got it Sheldon!" she announced with aplomb, beaming from ear to ear.

"Really Penny, must you insist on this silly guessing game when we are mere moments from the apartment." He was clearly trying his best to be stern because she had done nothing but make silly suggestions since they had left the restaurant, he could not however completely suppress the playful note in his voice.

"Fine" Penny continued to smirk.

"Good". Sheldon agreed, reaching for the doorknob of 4A and crossing the threshold. It wasn't late, but he was still surprised to see Leonard sat in his usual armchair without so much as the T.V. switched on. For a moment he was greeted by the feeling he used to get when his mother caught him trying to sneak the microwave in order to try and build a x-ray machine.

"Good evening Leonard" He greeted his roommate, whose eyes immediately flicked to focus on the new arrival.

"Hey Sheldon…" he seemed tired. "…can we talk?"

At this point Penny bundled into the room behind the tall Texan, her usual bundle of energy and optimism crashing head on with Leonard's quite apparent currently dejected mood.

"Hey Leonard!" Penny's voice pitched with excitement. 'Guess what."

Leonard stood up from his chair, quick to hide the look of pained annoyance, which flashed across his face, replacing it with his usual lopsided grin and ringing his hands.

"What?" he feigned interest, sure it would just be another tale about one of the Cheesecake factories.

"Sheldon wrote a bucket List" the blonde produced the piece of paper from her pocket with a flourish. It was folded neatly, no perfectly in half, all the edges lined up.

_Typical Sheldon._

Penny flicked the paper open and quickly skim read the list.

_Have a proper Date with Amy._

Penny could already feel herself welling up and that was only the first line.

_Visit the Cern Super Collider._

This one made perfect sense, even to a relative science illiterate, that place was some sort of Mecca for physicists.

_Get Vince Young's Autograph._

This one caused Penny to raise an eyebrow, as a football fan she knew all about VY, what she couldn't fathom was what it meant to Sheldon, given this particular Lone Star son's lack of interest in football.

_Make it to Howard and Bernadette's wedding._

This time Penny could not stop tears leaking, rolling down her cheeks, she swiftly drug a sleeve over her face. Once she could see through her bleary eyes again, she was met with the expectant stare of Dr. Hofstadter.

She tried to put what she had just read into words, but found herself unable to, chocking at the mere thought. Instead she simply folded the paper over once more before handing it over to her ex boyfriend, and stopping only to hug the author, leaving 4A, assumedly for 4B.

Leonard watched her leave silently before turning his attention to the note she had just handed to him. Sheldon meanwhile made his way over to his spot, almost staggering before flopping into the brown leather centerpiece of 4A. He had not meant for his list to shock her, but he felt the least helpful course of action was to chase after her trying to justify it.

His dear friend and roommate meanwhile had just finished scanning the list for a second time. In all honestly it wasn't what he expected the so called great mind of Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper to come up with. If anything, the goals before him were well, pretty ordinary. Ordinary stuff an extraordinary man had never had a chance to do. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, before thinking better of it, instead, he went back to his seat. They sat there in silence for several long moments. Sheldon vacantly staring somewhere into the distance. In truth he was thinking about how he could approach Penny Tomorrow. Leonard meanwhile was propping his head on is elbow, searching for the right place to start this conversation.

"So, the super collider, you still caught up on that?"

Eyes narrowed, Sheldon took a moment to decide how to approach the question as Leonard's tone was edging on accusatory.

"In so much as I still wish to visit the tremendous monument to human scientific endeavor, yes I am, how you say hung up on it."

Leonard raised a bushy eyebrow, peering over his glasses.

"And you've asked Penny because I couldn't take you?" there was no possibility about it now, he was clearly annoyed, though, he thought justifiably for once, the reason was completely lost on Sheldon.

"On the contrary, it was Penny who asked me to write the list, it is far from certain with her commitments that she will be involved in all activities." Sheldon had rose from his seat as the volume of his voice had also risen. "…And the fact that something you deprived me of appears on there is mere coincidence."

Leonard watched helplessly as his longtime friend continued. "You truly believe I have time for grudges Leonard?" his voice softened now, almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry Sheldon, Its just while you were out, I was thinking." Leonard looked up at the taller man, almost pleading. "You know what's….happening its kinda opened my eyes.

Slowly Sheldon lowered himself back in his seat, continent for now, just to listen, while for his part Leonard was quite happy to talk. And talk he did. About how Sheldon's illness made him feel, how he worried what he'd do once he was alone in the apartment. How he was disappointed that he wasn't the first one to pick up on Sheldon's illness. How he would do whatever he could to make sure he was able to help over the next few months, with the list and otherwise.

As Sheldon continued to listen and occasionally offer an obligatory nod of agreement he couldn't help but notice an over-arcing theme. _Penny. _ He sighed, knowing exactly where this conversation was leading.

"And its because of all this, I think I should try and make another go of things with Penny…" he finally finished, his eyes searching for some semblance of agreement or approval from his present company.

"While I thank you for your apology, and I understand your apprehension, I am hardly the person to come too for relationship advice." He rose from his seat, ready to head for the comfort of his bed, but paused as he saw leonards smiling face falter.

"What I will say is that situations like this, which shorten your time, against your strongest instinct, they shouldn't make you rush, quite the opposite…You should slow down and savor the time you have." Feeling that was suitably philosophical, he was gone.

That night, Sheldon found acceptable REM sleep impossible to achieve. His conversation with Leonard bringing about a million questions to which he had no answers. He didn't know how long he had left, he didn't know how well the group would operate without him. He certainly didn't know if Penny still harbored feelings for Leonard, or whether them being together was the best outcome for all parties involved.

What he did know is that he had one more item to add to his little list.

_Make sure Leonard and Penny are Happy._

**A/N I had a little more time than I thought, so managed to get this chapter done. Everyone is dealing with the news a different way. Sheldon with quiet acceptance, Penny with anger and then a strange optimism, Raj with denial. Now Leonard, let me start by saying I'm not a big Leonard fan, I think he's underhand, selfish and takes things for granted, but there is someone decent in there when he's not busy looking out for number one. I tried to reflect that opinion here.**

**Maybe you agree maybe you don't, either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
